


Passing Time with the Loneliest Number

by Dontgotone



Series: Don't Got No Drabbles [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drabble Collection, Other, Voyeurism, sparkplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontgotone/pseuds/Dontgotone
Summary: Jazz trying to bleed off some tension by himself while he's under house arrest during the later half of Ongoing, when they're staying with the humans in Omega Supreme as their base of operations. Fill for the TF livejournal kink meme.





	

Okay just... Just ignore it. It wasn't like he was a prude or anything, he easily did much worse in his younger days, although granted that was often hours past having turned off his FIM chip. If only he could go outside, take a long ride, away from it all, maybe shoot some rocks in the desert, anything to get rid of this tension... But no, he was stuck inside the base, every part of him coiled up and ready for action, and no one wanted to use him. 

Well, if he couldn't bleed the energy away through feeling the wind on his chassis at a hundred miles an hour, or with the rush of combat, there was only one way for Jazz to get all that tension out. All he had to do was ignore the problems that had distracted him from doing just that for over a month. He probably wouldn't have had an issue if he could have simply asked someone else for help, but... well, he didn't like the way they looked at him. 

Some had the optics that said he was about to snap, that he was dangerous. 

The rest were even worse. The pity. The understanding. 

It was a good thing he still had some good recordings of others, so he could just completely stop thinking about anyone else stuck on this Primus forsaken mud ball. 

Someone like... Blurr. Yeah, that pretty speedster's chassis was perfect. And he could still remember that scandal video that had been leaked, of the champion getting down and begging for... 

Yowza, Jazz' chest felt so warm he barely made it to his quarters before he opened up, the plates sliding wide open and giving his aching, eager spark some air. He shivered as he played his personal memory of the illicit video over again and again, laying down on the floor and reaching a hand into his own body. 

It was a little awkward, of course, but worth the trouble when he felt the tip of a finger caress the exposed energy. Jazz didn't bother shutting off his voice box as he caressed again, a little harder, feeling the whole of his being thrum with power. It wasn't quite the electric storm of another spark, but each of his gentle caresses still sent shocks of warmth through him. With each one he could feel his spark grow hotter, surge a little stronger, the feedback from the petting and stroking bouncing energy from his spark to his extremities and back to the fragile casing. 

His motions were uneven now, his glossa hanging out just a bit as he felt his spark build that feedback over, and over, and over again. Each wave, each pulse, each caress and stroke getting him closer and closer... 

And as he hung there, suspended on the cliff before he'd lose himself, Jazz felt his reality interrupt his daydreams, sudden thoughts and worries making him snap his chest cavity shut so fast he almost caught his hand in it. Almost... He'd almost made it before losing focus and remembering just where he was. 

"You could have continued, you know I don't mind." 

Jazz dragged himself onto his bed, grimacing and placing both arms over his chest. As if that would hide anything from the eyes that had seen all of him so many times these past few weeks. 

"I can't. I just can't, okay, Omega? Knowing you're watching just makes it feel... off."

"I have strict orders to keep you under surveillance." 

"I know! I know..." 

Jazz wasn't sure what was worse. That he just couldn't bring himself to overload so long as he knew Omega was watching... or how just thinking about trying under that surveillance made the warmth in his chest almost unbearable. 

"Slag..."


End file.
